The Big Sheep Sleep
When Pillow can't sleep, she counts Little Bah's sheep...until they run amok. Characters *Pillow Featherbed *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Dot Starlight *Little Bah Peep *Jewel Sparkles *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Peanut Big Top *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Summary It's nap time at Pillow's house, but she can't fall asleep! She tries reading, drinking milk, and even counting her own Sheep as she jumps over her bed back and forth, but it doesn't help. She decides to ask Little Bah Peep if she can borrow her flock. Meanwhile, Dot brings home a new telescope so she can see a new constellation that evening. She invites Bea over because she'd never used a telescope before. They still have to assemble the telescope, but they have trouble following the instructions. After a few tries though, they finally build it. Little Bah is glad to loan her sheep to Pillow, as long as she gets them back by their bedtime. Pillow brings them home and instructs them to jump over her, but since there are so many, they bounce all over the place and go wild, running out of her house! The other girls in Lalaloopsyland start to hear crashes and sheep noises from the herd running around. When Pillow explains to them her problem, the other girls help her wrangle up the runaway sheep. Dot and Bea use the telescope to scope the countryside for sheep from afar. The other girls find sheep in places like Crumbs' house, Mittens' yard, and even on Peanut's roller coaster! They bring them back to Pillow's house so Jewel can count them and Rosy can check on them. In all the commotion, Pillow forgets about her own Sheep and tries to find her. Somehow, Sheep ends up on Mittens' wagon, and she's about to fall out! Bea and Dot can see this through the telescope and warn Pillow, who rescues her just in time. Sheep is unaware of everything because she's been sleeping. Eventually, they find all of the sheep except one...who ends up being under Pillow's bed! Pillow returns the flock to Little Bah Peep, exhausted. When the sun goes down, she is ready for bed. Just when she's about to fall asleep, her Sheep wakes up with a lot of energy, trying to play with her! And of course, the new constellation Dot was waiting for was a sheep. Trivia *First animated appearance of a Fairytale Lalaloopsy. *The title card is on Sheep's dream bubble. *Little Bah has 229 sheep in her flock. None of them have names, just numbers. *In this episode it appeared that rollercoasters make crumbs sick to her stomach Goofs *Somehow, Dot and Bea can tell Pillow's Sheep from all the other sheep just by seeing her through a telescope. *When dot and Bea carried the telescope inside dot's house dot's hair style is as the same as bea's *When Peanut and Crumbs see the sheep on the roller coaster, they should've waited on the ground. There's no way their car could ever catch up to the sheep's car on the round track! Gallery ____________________________________ The big sheep sleep.png Category:Episodes